


Shy Fish Nerd

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underswap, Cussing, F/F, Rating May Change, Romance In Later Chapters, Self-cest, Slow Burn, Spoilers, Tags May Change, baby's first fanfiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-05-22 18:11:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6089617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A reset gone wrong leads to two Undynes in the Underswap universe, along with other characters thrown around and meeting their replicas or other versions of their friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Clone

**Author's Note:**

> ***Underswap's Tumblr can be found at underswapped.tumblr.com***
> 
> Let's just say, Napsta's got a few words on the situation.

Her head was spinning. She remembers seeing Frisk walking to a floating button, but doesn't remember much after that. The ground under her was freezing cold and hard, reminding her of the tiles in Alphys' lab.

 

Muffled voices could just barely be heard as her eye struggled to open and hearing came back slowly.

 

"O-oh no... what do we do?!"

 

"Holy fuck, man... Looks just like you!"

 

"Napsta! Language!"

 

"Napsta...? You mean the ghost guy?" she groaned, sitting up slowly and rubbing her sore head, eliciting a scared gasp from the shy and female voice, along with a snicker from a robotic male. "Metta, I swear to god if this is your-"

 

"Metta? You mean, like, Hapstablook, right? He ain't here, fishbro." she opened her eye, looking the figure up and down. He looked shockingly similar to Mettaton but less... 

 

_Leg._

 

And instead of pink and black, it was grey and blue.

 

"Who the fuck are you and where the fuck am I?" she suddenly snapped, looking into the robot's blue eyes.

 

"Whoa, Undyne check this! She's a lot like you but, like, if you were Alphys!"

 

"What? I'm Undyne. And Alphys is the royal scientist."

 

"W-what? No... I'm Undyne and Alphys is the head of the g-guard..." she stared at the shy voice, seeing...

 

"HOLY SHIT IT'S A CLONE-"


	2. I'm Not Your Bro!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meanwhile...

He smelled smoke, and it burnt his nonexistant lungs.

 

"Oh cool. You're awake." a calm voice spoke as his sockets opened, only to be shocked.

 

"Papyrus? Why are you we-are you SMOKING?!" he shouted, suddenly angry that his little brother would do such a thing. "DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT THIS SHIT DOES TO YOU?!" he began to berate his brother, only to notice the other skeleton was smirking.

 

"You're weird, bro."

 

 _'Bro'? No, he calls me 'brother' but in a really loud voice,_ I _call_ him ' _bro'._

 

"What the fuck is going on here?"

 

"'Unno. You should really work on your language though, not proud on what you must be pickin' up from Alphys. You mockin' my style now, too?"

 

"I don't-" he was trying to make sense of the situation, but none of it... clicked.

 

"Whatever, let's getcha cleaned up, yeah? Never seen you so dirty. It's weird, considerin' how you always call me a lazybones." he shrugged, walking off.

 

"What the-this isn't right, dude. You're not-Papyrus doesn't smoke. I know that for fuckin' sure." he stood up, dusting the snow off him.

 

"...oh, bro, that's weird. 'Cause my Sans isn't such a potty mouth. Let's get you home and get ya to bed, 'kay? You seem out of it." this just annoyed him further. Why was this guy so thick-headed!?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's nearly 12 AM.
> 
> Fuck.


	3. BONEDADDY <3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Returning to the lab, the girls have calmed down.
> 
> ...But Napsta didn't.

"And like it's another you except she's like Alphys and she's much more like you is selfcest a thing I bet it's like incest are you guys related that's weird probably though I'm totally going to text everyone about this-"

 

Doc, as Undyne called her, had already stolen 'NTT's' phone. She had tried to explain earlier, but Undyne had no clue what was up with 'multiverses' or whatever.

 

"N-Napsta, you-ou shouldn't d-d-do that!" Doc stuttered out worriedly, "I-it'll get me-er, us? her? you?-in troub-ble!"

 

"But, ladybro, it's like, super cool! It'll go viral! I'll have like twenty thousand likes!"

 

Undyne just watched, smirking softly. God this is weird... but humorous. In an odd way. Normally she'd be freaking out, but it just seemed too endearing, their shenanigans reminded her of herself when she was younger, always bratty like NTT. Well, not _entirely_ like NTT, but she was still pretty egotistical and full of herself back then. Papyrus would always be there to talk her out of stupi-

 

"WHERE THE FUCK IS PAPYRUS!?" she slammed her hands on the table, making the squabbling monsters stop, dropping NTT's phone. 

 

"W-what do you-"

 

"If this is some personality replacement clone thing dimension, then Papyrus lost his innocence and I am one trillion percent sure that it's Me-... _your_ fault, Mettaton clone weirdo! WHAT DID YOU DO TO THE SWEETEST SKELETON IN THE UNDERGROUND!?" she lost her temper. Just imagining what the fuck happened to her training buddy and 'fellow chef'.

 

"What did I do, broseph?"

 

"P-Papyrus? Oh, I-I have his p-ph-" Doc was cut off when Undyne swiped the phone out of her hands, reading the contacts out loud while the clone was being pushed away, trying to get it back.

 

" **'Miss Dreemy'**? Oh my god, **'Blueberry Cutie'**?!" she laughed, reading the embarrassing nicknames still, "FUHUHUHUH, ARE YOU FOR REAL!?" she held up the phone, bursting into laughter.

 

"S-shut up! It's not fu-funny!" she tried to grab it back, only for it to be held over her head.

 

"Lemme guess, **'BONEDADDY'** is Papyrus?" she snickered.

 

"SHUT UP!" the scientist's face was bright red.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos.
> 
> ...Noice.


	4. Something about "Invasive Zoom"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not that big of a jerk, at least...

While Undyne laughed her lungs out, Doc was beginning to let out small whimpers.

 

She calmed down, but felt a bit worried once seeing her clone's face. Her glasses were fogged up, and behind them tears were beginning to fill her yellow eyes.

 

"Oh shit, I didn't-" she tried to console... herself, but to no avail as she began to let out broken sobs and wheezes.

 

"Ah shit, someone's in the doghouse tonight, and for once it ain't me!" NTT seemed proud of himself as Undyne glared.

 

"Shut the fuck up! What do I do?!"

 

"I dunno, s'not like I really pay attention. But, like, you could always-"

 

'What do you do to Alphys?' echoed in her mind, and instantly her grip on the significantly smaller doctor's shoulders tightened, making her whimper more in between sobs.

 

"Let's watch your anime."

 

She perked up a bit.

 

"A...Anime...? But I don't-"

 

"She means, like, your cartoons, doc." NTT smiled reassuringly at Undyne. She could sense a sort of relationship between these two, he cared obviously but didn't seem to show it much like others decided to.

 

The doctor instantly cheered up, letting out a squeal and shoving away from her clone, grabbing a DVD case and a plushie. "Y-you wanna watch cartoons with me?!"

 

"...Sure." she smiled.

 

She couldn't reject _that_ face anyways.

 

Doc squealed again, grabbing the robot and clone's arms before tossing them into two beanbags after racing them up the escalator. Undyne let out an 'oof' as her back hit the faux leather, NTT sitting upside down with his legs out as if it was the most natural thing ever.

 

First thing that Undyne noticed wasn't how smug the robot looked or comfy he seemed, rather the fact how similar but also how different the room was.

 

Doc had plushies and comic books rather than figurines or Manga, and each one seemed odd to her. When she sat down, the screen lit up, showing some cartoon about an alien stranded on Earth.

 

She was squealing the entire time about something called 'ZaDr' or something, all the while clutching her small green dog plushie with a death-grip, even shouting angrily whenever the matching dog-thing on the TV did something that made the alien angry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for neglecting this shit.
> 
> Like that fuckin' sucked.
> 
> I'm like really in the wrong for this.
> 
> Oh wait I forgot I'm tired and bored so I'm not really sorry.


End file.
